


Меланхолия

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Один вечер из жизни Северуса Снейпа.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Меланхолия

**Author's Note:**

> Немагическое AU, пре-слэш.  
> Написано на новогодний снарри-календарь на дневниках.  
> Бета - Toma-star

Колокольчик на двери тоненько пискнул, выпуская последнего на сегодня посетителя. Снейп бросил взгляд на часы: почти восемь. Ещё несколько секунд, несколько делений стрелки, и...

Мелодичный звон известил об окончании очередного рабочего дня, который сегодня тянулся бесконечно долго.

Снейп тщательно всё проверил, прежде чем закрыть аптеку до завтрашнего утра, не спеша снял рабочий халат и наконец вышел через заднюю дверь во двор. Июнь выдался тёплым и душным; сумерки только начинали сгущаться, предвещая скорое наступление вечера. Чуткий нос Снейпа уловил лёгкий запах озона: ночью будет дождь.

В кои-то веки Лондон радовал хорошей погодой, и возвращаться домой не хотелось. Снейпу некуда было торопиться. Его последние отношения закончились давно и плачевно, а личное пространство оберегалось слишком ревностно, чтобы впустить туда хотя бы кошку. Обычно это приносило удовлетворение: Снейп привык к комфортному одиночеству и к своим привычкам относился с большим уважением. Но сегодня всё шло наперекосяк.

Снейп сам не заметил, как свернул на улицу, ведущую к Риджентс-парку. В это время года зелени столько, что можно утонуть в ней. Медленно прогуливаясь по широким скверам, он подставлял лицо заходящему солнцу, позволяя ветру трепать тщательно собранные в хвост волосы. «Надо бы подстричься», — подумал он, ухватившись за эту простую и понятную мысль в надежде выйти из странного, рассеянного состояния, в котором пребывал добрую половину дня. Подобное настроение раздражало до крайности: Снейп ненавидел то, что не мог контролировать, и еще больше то, что не поддавалось логическому объяснению. Уж кому-кому, а ему никогда не была свойственна рассеянность. И тем более он не мог позволить какой-то там — да, пожалуй, это определение уместно — _меланхолии_ отразиться на его работе. Немыслимо.

Снейп дорожил своей репутацией до крайности — настолько, что не мог разрешить кому-то другому вести его дела. Возможно, он просто привык держать всё под контролем, но ему казалось, что ни один из претендентов, желающих работать в его аптеке, не достоин. На собеседованиях он разносил кандидатов в пух и прах и даже не испытывал при этом удовольствия — только глухое разочарование. Неужели столь недоразвитые идиоты смеют называть себя фармацевтами?

Раньше Снейп преподавал в медицинском университете и подобные определения использовал довольно часто. Сейчас же ругался скорее по старой привычке, хотя некоторые клиенты и вызывали в нем жгучее желание пришибить их чем-нибудь тяжелым. Или подсунуть им сильнодействующий яд. Порой Снейп представлял, как делает это: быстро и легко, никто бы не догадался. Когда-то один важный для него человек сказал ему: «Северус, тебе, с твоим характером и отношением к людям, нужно было держаться подальше от медицины». Человек вскоре исчез из его жизни, а вот слова вспоминались до сих пор.

Иногда Снейп думал, что Люциус Малфой был прав.

Народу в парке сегодня на удивление мало. Мамы с колясками, одинокие собачники да несколько влюбленных парочек — Снейп кривился всякий раз, видя их отвратительное воркование. Наконец, он нашел уютный сквер с небольшим живописным фонтанчиком посередине и счёл своё маленькое путешествие оконченным. Очередной день на ногах давал о себе знать: ему хотелось отдохнуть на скамейке и отвлечься от невеселых мыслей. Благо, он прихватил с собой новый выпуск Медицинского журнала Новой Англии, а уж там всегда можно найти что-нибудь увлекательное. Сумерки постепенно сгущались, но над скамейкой Снейпа удачно располагался фонарь, который должен был вот-вот включиться.

С этими мыслями он углубился в чтение. Точнее попытался.

Очень быстро Снейп понял, что не один. На другой стороне от журчащего фонтанчика он заметил молодого человека с пышным букетом цветов. «Лилии», — машинально отметил Снейп, с любопытством поглядывая на неожиданного нарушителя спокойствия. Молодой человек был юн — совсем ещё мальчишка — и одет вовсе не для романтической встречи: круглые очки, широкие, не по размеру джинсы, длинная клетчатая рубашка. Нелепый до крайности. Впрочем, рубашка была выглажена, а рукава старательно подвернуты. Молодой человек не мог усидеть на своей скамейке и то и дело вскакивал, принимаясь нервно вышагивать взад-вперед, свободной от букета рукой ероша и без того растрёпанные волосы. Снейпу стало жаль ни в чём не повинные цветы: в волнении незнакомец очевидно не слишком заботился об их сохранности. Снейпа он не замечал, пребывая в своих мыслях и время от времени нервно поглядывая на часы. «Ещё один потерявший голову влюблённый, — отчего-то разозлился Снейп, пытаясь сосредоточиться на крайне познавательной статье о новой сыворотке против старения, обещавшей продлить жизнь лет на пять, не меньше. — Лучше бы делом занялся, а не по свиданиям таскался».

То, что у молодого человека всё-таки свидание, не оставляло никаких сомнений. Волнение и букет лилий говорили сами за себя. Вот только его спутница, должно быть, сильно опаздывала.

Снейп наконец смог сосредоточиться на статье и даже дочитал её до конца, прежде чем фонарь над его головой мигнул и зажегся мягким, янтарным светом. Снейп потёр уставшие глаза и невольно поднял взгляд: фонтанчик и весь сквер теперь предстали в новой, бледно-жёлтой палитре, а на деревьях тут и там мигали крошечные огоньки, похожие на светлячков.

Молодой человек напротив тоже оценил открывшийся им вид: юное лицо на миг озарилось радостью, которая тут же угасла, стоило ему вспомнить про часы на своей руке. Он тяжело вздохнул и сел на скамейку; на лице отразилась твёрдая решимость ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

«Глупец», — подумал Снейп почти равнодушно. Он вспомнил, каким был лет пятнадцать тому назад, вспомнил, как тоже ждал посреди парка — правда, разумеется, без цветов. Ждал так долго, что наступила ночь, а Люциус так и не явился. Люциус вообще любил подобные выходки.

О, Снейп прекрасно понимал этого юношу — лучше, чем ему бы хотелось. Впрочем, наверняка тому повезло больше, и его девушка вот-вот выбежит из-за угла. Вряд ли она столь же жестока, как бывший любовник Снейпа, должно быть, просто заблудилась на бесконечных просторах Риджентс-парка.

Почему он не позвонит ей?

Словно услышав мысли Снейпа, молодой человек достал из кармана старенький телефон и начал судорожно нажимать на кнопки. Он позвонил три раза — Снейп посчитал, — и наивная надежда на его лице постепенно сменилась разочарованием.

Интересно, как его имя, подумал Снейп. Лицо незадачливого Ромео отчего-то казалось знакомым. Вероятно, один из его клиентов — да, точно, странно, что Снейп не вспомнил раньше. Этот юноша заходил сегодня — звякнул колокольчик, посетитель тщательно вытер ноги и подошёл к прилавку с широкой улыбкой, будто явился не в аптеку, а в магазин подарков. Снейп ответил привычно хмурым взглядом:

— Слушаю.

— Мне нужны новые очки, сэр. Стекло треснуло, — он ткнул пальцем себе в глаз. Снейп ухмыльнулся: ещё пара сантиметров, и улыбчивому идиоту потребовались бы глазные капли, а то и скорая помощь.

— Видите здесь очки? — Снейп демонстративно обвёл свои владения широким жестом. — У нас аптека. Оптика вниз по улице.

— Извините, — посетитель вновь улыбнулся, теперь уже виновато. — Хорошего дня!

И скрылся за дверью.

Сколько их было каждый день... не удивительно, что Снейп не вспомнил сразу. Очки на нём всё те же — нелепые и круглые, но стекло он, кажется, всё-таки поменял.

Снейп поднял голову: небо было совершенно чёрным и мутным — дождь начнётся раньше, чем окончательно стемнеет. Наручные часы показывали девять вечера: пора идти домой, Снейп не привык возвращаться так поздно. Он хотел было закрыть свой журнал, когда на страницу упала тень.

— Извините, сэр.

Снейп поднял взгляд, стараясь не выдать своего волнения. «Что это со мной? — думал он, глядя в глубокие глаза за стёклами нелепых очков — второй раз за день. — Никак, и правда... _меланхолия_?»

— Извините, — тихо повторил молодой человек, неловко запустив пятерню в волосы. — Не хотел вас отвлекать, но... моя девушка не пришла. И уже не придёт, очевидно, — он вздохнул.

Снейп выжидающе поднял бровь. От абсурдности ситуации хотелось рассмеяться, но он, кажется, забыл, как это делается.

— Сочувствую. Я похож на вашу девушку?

— Нет, что вы, — еще больше смутился юноша. — Я просто цветы ей купил... вот, — он выставил перед собой букет, словно щит, — возьмете их? Пожалуйста.

Бровь Снейпа взлетела ещё выше.

— Подарите жене или подруге. Я бы и сам подарил, но некому, — он неловко усмехнулся, почесав в затылке. — А выбрасывать жалко... сэр.

Снейп молчал, не находя слов. Несмотря на свой довольно богатый жизненный опыт, в подобной ситуации он оказался впервые и совершенно не представлял, как выйти из неё с достоинством. Взять цветы и отнести домой? Послать наглеца куда подальше?

— Ой, а я вас помню, — юноша снова повторил тот трюк с широкой улыбкой, — я к вам сегодня за очками заходил. Ну надо же.

— И как, — хрипло спросил Снейп, — купили?

— Купил, — кажется, он вновь хотел ткнуть себе в глаз, но передумал. — Точнее, стекло новое поставил. Не ожидал встретить вас здесь, сэр. Меня Гарри зовут.

Широкая ладонь потянулась к Снейпу. Тот пожал её прежде, чем смог себя остановить. 

— Северус Снейп, — выдавил он. Рукопожатие Гарри было теплым и крепким.

Именно этот момент небо выбрало, чтобы обрушиться на них стеной дождя. Снейп инстинктивно вскинул свой кейс, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть голову. Гарри не придумал ничего лучше, чем поднять над собой цветы, которые по традиции приняли основной удар на себя.

— Ну вот, теперь букет совсем испорчен... Побежали, сэр!

Снейп не помнил, когда бегал в последний раз. Но сейчас он бежал, не чуя под собой ног, а Гарри нёсся рядом, хохоча во всё горло.

Остановились они на выходе из парка, укрывшись под раскидистым деревом.

Гарри отряхнулся как пёс и согнулся пополам — то ли от быстрого бега, то ли от смеха. Снейп провёл рукой по лицу, стирая ручейки со лба и волос.

— Вы весь мокрый, сэр! — всхлипывал Гарри от хохота. — Ох, видели бы вы себя.

Снейп хотел огрызнуться, но лишь сказал беззлобно:

— Вы невоспитанный нахал, Гарри. Дать вам зеркало?

— Туше, — махнул рукой тот. — Знаете, на меня всё ещё капает. Вы уверены, что хотите переждать ливень под деревом?

— Совершенно точно не хочу.

— Тогда пойдёмте вон в то кафе, — Гарри махнул рукой в сторону неоновой вывески через дорогу. — Там определенно теплее и суше. А ещё подают очень вкусный кофе, я пробовал.

Второй раз за вечер Снейп не сумел подобрать слов для достойного ответа — и убедительного отказа. Он продрог до костей, а заболеть ему было никак нельзя: он не мог себе позволить оставить аптеку без присмотра. Судя по мутно-серому небу, ливень не прекратится раньше чем через час, а до дома путь неблизкий...

А ещё он не был в кафе, наверное, с самой юности, и в груди разливалось странное тепло, от которого покалывало кончики пальцев. И Гарри улыбался так искренне, что от _меланхолии_ Снейпа не осталось и следа.

Северус сделал ещё одну давно позабытую вещь: улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
